childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Curse of Chucky
Curse of Chucky, (also known as Child's Play 6: Curse of Chucky and COC) is a 2013 American horror film and the sixth installment in the Child's Play franchise. The movie was written, directed, and produced by Don Mancini. Brad Dourif reprises his role as the voice of Chucky. The film is set four years after the events of Seed Of Chucky. The film is rated R like the previous films. Plot The film starts with a white delivery van driving and ending up at Nica’s house. Nica’s mother Sarah is painting and the door knocks, then she calls for Nica to get it, the deliver man recognizes her from college and flirts with her a little bit. Sarah looks at them and says he was just humoring Nica and she doesn’t want her daughter to get hurt. He says the package is for Sarah and he leaves. She opens the box and it is the Chucky doll (a package in the post of a Good Guy doll is sent by an unknown source). She says the doll is ugly and she decides she throws him in the trash.  During the night, Nica is awakened by her mother screaming and she discovers her body on the floor seemingly haven fallen off the balcony. Chucky is sitting in a chair and then the title scene with a 360 panoramic of Chucky sitting there as in the background, a speed up version of Nica crying and the paramedic turning up to the body.  Nica is visited by her sister Barb, her husband Ian, their daughter Alice, babysitter Jill and Father Frank. Nica says she has a surprise for Alice and looks over for Chucky who is now gone from the chair. Alice says she needs to go to the bathroom and Jill and Ian take her (it is implied something going on between Jill and Ian). Alice is on the toilet and the shower curtain begin twitch. She goes over and it is Chucky but he does nothing and she picks him up.   Barb and Father Frank talk to Nica about selling the house and possibly moving to an assisted living facility, implying Nica cannot care for herself. As Nica and Alice are cooking chilli Chucky looks on, when they go to set the table and (Chucky’s hand is shown pouring rat poison into a bowl but Nica comes back into the kitchen and disturbs him so he only poisons one bowl of chilli. While everyone is eating Father Frank sweats, and makes an excuse to leave.  Cut to a traffic accident where two people are dead and Father Frank is wedged by the neck into his car. As the pieces of the car are removed Father Franks neck spurts blood and his head falls off as the car was the only holding it together. Back to the house, Nica is showing everyone a home movie of a BBQ from when Barb was a little girl and her mother Sarah was pregnant with Nica, her father was there but he drowned 3 weeks ago before Sarah gave birth to Nica, as the video goes on and it shows Charles Lee Ray was in and it explains that he was a neighbour.  Barb takes her daughter to bed but she wants Chucky who has disappeared. Nica and Jill search the house. Jill goes to the bathroom and the shower curtain is twitching, it turns out to be an open window.  Nica comes back to the living room, the movie has finished. Barb’s husband Ian is sleeping and Chucky is sitting next to him. She wakes him and they both think his daughter Alice puts Chucky. Nica takes the doll to Alice while going upstairs in a lift. The power cuts out and she is all alone with Chucky. When the power comes back on, Chucky’s head turns to face her and she jumps but just assumes it is what the doll does as Chucky says his Good Guy lines, while this is happening, it is revealed that Barb is actually the one having an affair with Jill and it shows them kissing in the kitchen. Barb takes her daughter Alice to bed with Chucky and they pray. Barb asks her, “What about Chucky?” and Alice responds Chucky says there is no Heaven and we’re all going to die. Barb looks creeped out and gives Alice and Chucky a kiss goodnight. Alice is scared of the storm and Barb tells her she’s old enough to be on her own and Jill will be up soon. The lighting scares Alice so she gets under the covers with Chucky and she says she’s scared. It shows Chucky’s first facial movement as he tells her “You fucking should be.”  Jill uses Skype to see Barb in the other room as Nica begins learning more about the Dolls connection to Charles. Barb sees Chucky running in the background and assumes it is her daughter awake and playing but there is no sound on the computer. When Jill takes off the clothes and she is in a pink bikini, she turns around and there is Chucky. He kicks the bucket of water over and it goes into the mains and electrocutes her. It kills her and causes a power outage.  Chucky says, “Girls, you can’t live with them, period.” Barb wakes her husband Ian and tells him she thinks that their daughter Alice is awake and she is going to see which to Ian replies “Are you checking on her or Jill?” (Ian knows of the affair between Barb and Jill and puts the cam on Chucky to get evidence so he can get full custody of Alice.) Barb walks out of the room. Ian goes back to sleep with earplugs. She finds Chucky at the bottom of the attic stairs and thinks Alice is up there and picks Chucky up.  While this is happening, Nica checks it out on her laptop. She has grown more suspicious of Chucky. She is googling the Good Guy dolls and come across the Andy Barclay stories online. It says “Boy says Chucky did it” on the newspaper. She phones the parcel place but reception is poor. She finds out that the parcel came from an evidence department.  Nica shouts for Barb and they have an argument. Nica tells her to put the doll down. She doesn’t know what it is and Barb thinks she is talking about the cam from Jill’s. She accuses her of knowing all along. She goes up the stairs to the attic.  Nica gets out of her chair and attempts to pull herself up the stairs as the power is out.  In the attic, Barb discovers a knife by Chucky and she places him and the knife down while she is looking for her daughter. She turns around and Chucky is on the shelf behind her but he looks different. She notices that his face is wrong and she begins to peel of the latex strips, she is surprised and scared when there is the scars on Chucky’s face. She puts her finger near his mouth and he almost bites and goes for it, and she jumps back. He says “You have your mother’s eyes, and they were always too fucking close together.” and then stabs her in the eye and pulls it out.  Nica goes up the stair to the attic as Barb's eyeball comes rolling down the stairs. Barb walks up the door and then collapses and dies. Chucky walks down the stairs and tells Nica she is next. She scrambles in a closet and gets a spare wheelchair and wheels herself to Ian’s room.  She wakes him and explains what’s happened and then he takes her downstairs to the garage as Chucky is looking. He leaves her in the garage and he goes back to look for Alice as he is searching the garage door, then he closes it. Chucky gets in the car. He starts revving the engine to kill Nica with fumes. She searches the garage and smashes the car window with an axe. She finds and goes for the key but Chucky gets the keys first and swallows it. Ian returns and thinks that she murders everyone. She is having a panic attack and faints.  When she wakes up, Ian has secured her hands to the wheelchair as she pleads that it is Chucky. He tapes her mouth and says he has proof and starts to look on his laptop at the cam. There is the cam has all filmed the murders. He realizes that it is Chucky and he cuts to live feed and Chucky is at the door and he pushes into him. He knocks him to the ground and says “Say hello to the misses” and then hits him in the head with the axe taking his lower jaw clean off and says “Maybe not.”  He then goes for Nica who has managed to wriggle out of her restrains and she leans back in her chair and takes the axe in the knee and punches Chucky. She removes the axe and hits him with the blunt side and knocks his head off (no blood, he is just a toy in this) as she relaxes and tries to tie up the wound to stop the blood. His body is standing up in the background as he re-attaches his head. He then pushes her through the hallway and over the balcony and she falls to the floor.  Chucky walks down the stairs and explains that he chooses a family and he finishes them off (He mentions the Barclays). She asks him if he killed Andy and she taunts him saying he has performance anxiety. Through flashback, it is implied that Charles Lee Ray killed Nica’s father and he was filling a room full of sunflowers and Sarah was still pregnant with Nica while handcuffed and gagged her to a bed. Charles ungagged her and said he was going to pick Barb up for family time, and Sarah said no. She wanted him to herself and he begun to get angry saying that she was selfish and that it was his family. Police sirens sound off as it turns out Sarah has ratted him out. He became angry and said she broke the family and he had to do this and he took out the voodoo knife used in the original Child’s Play and stabbed her in the stomach. This turn out to be the reason Nica was a born paraplegic, after stabbing her. He runs from the police and this cuts to be the opening scene of Child’s Play 1 as Chucky is narrating. He tells Nica that it’s because of her mother he became a doll in the first place and that’s why he’s here to finish the job after 25 years. The power comes back on and Nica manages to get her lift but then it cuts again and she has to hold the door closed as Chucky slashes and cuts her fingers. She takes the knife from him and then she tells him to come and get it. He runs at her and bites her but she plunges the knife in his back and fluff comes out. She thinks she has finished it.  The cop who has been told that Father Frank was at Nica’s house before his crash arrives to investigate, and knocks on the door. When Nica screams for help, he hears and he breaks the door down and comes in to see Barb’s body dead on the landing. As he sees her clutching a knife, Chucky has returned to the seat where he was in the beginning of the movie.  It then cuts to a judge saying he finds Nica guilty of the murders and will be reprimanded in a hospital for the criminally insane, as she is wheeled out of court it shows all the weapons and evidence in the murders. As Nica is wheeled past Chucky, she begins to laugh and she, “I’m still alive, you bastard.” The cop who made the arrest carries an evidence bag with Chucky in. He makes a call and says he has it and that whoever is on the phone better bring the money. He places Chucky in the passenger seat and notices the bag is moving with Chucky breathing as he goes to touch it. Tiffany comes from the back seat and slits his throat with a nail file and then opens the bag and says “Who’s next lover?” Cut to a post office scene, Tiffany has Chucky all boxed up again. The clerk asks if the package is fragile and she responds “Surprisingly not.” The clerk asks the value of the goods and she says her mother always said true love is priceless so the clerk says $250 or less, she then asks if the item is perishable or a live animal to which Tiffany says “Let’s just tick other.” The scene then changes to Alice coming through the door of a new house shouting out for her grandmother. She sees Chucky on the table and says “You came back for me.” She asks him where her grandmother is and Chucky says she’s in the basement. He tells her “I’m your friend ‘till the end and it’s time to play.” He says he wants to play hide the soul, he starts the chant to transfer his soul into Alice’s body and the camera pans off as it shows the grandmother getting up with a plastic bag over her head - still alive.  6 months later  it shows a delivery driver at a door and when it is opened, Andy Barclay is standing there. A delivery woman has a package for him and Andy says “It must be my lucky day.” He places the package down on the table as the phone rings and it’s his mother, he tells her he will see her tomorrow as it’s his birthday but he says no surprises this year as the camera pans to a picture of Kyle and a picture of young Andy with his mother Karen Barclay. It shows a knife poke out of the box as Andy is chatting away while Chucky is cutting himself out of the box when he finally gets out. Chucky gasps when Andy points a shotgun at Chucky’s face. Andy says "Play with this" and Chucky in shocked says "Andy!" the screen then goes to black as a gunshot is heard, implying that Andy has killed Chucky once aand for all. Cast *Brad Dourif as the voice of Chucky *Fiona Dourif as Nica *Danielle Bisutti as Barb *Summer Howell as Alice *Chantal Quesnelle as Sarah *A Martinez as Father Frank *Brennan Elliot as Ian *Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay (cameo) *Catherine Hicks as Karen Barclay (photo cameo) *Christine Elise as Kyle (photo cameo) *Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany (cameo) Videos File:Curse of Chucky - Barb In The Attic Clip File:Curse of Chucky - We Found Him Clip File:Curse of Chucky - What's For Dinner Clip Images COimage.jpg Chucky 2.jpg 2image.jpg Logo.png Curse of chucky.jpg Curse of chucky 2.jpg Curse of chucky 3.jpg Curse of chucky 4.jpg Curse of chucky 5.jpg Chucky 3.jpg Chucky 6.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.31.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.30.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.10.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.16.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.10.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.14.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.15.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.16.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.16.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.18.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.19.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.19.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.20.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.22.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.22.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.22.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.22.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.22.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.24.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.25.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.25.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.26.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.26.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.27.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.27.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.27.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.28.33 PM.png Category:Films Category:Childs play 2 Category:Fanonical Characters